


An Anniversary of Sorts

by ButterfliesAndPenguins



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nagisa's Birthday, Rei being a Super Dork, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndPenguins/pseuds/ButterfliesAndPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei attempts to throw Nagisa a late-night surprise birthday party on an extremely tight budget during their first year together. Nagisa can't help but be swept up in his adoring charade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anniversary of Sorts

“I’m home…” Nagisa tugged the keys from the lock and elbowed the door open.

“ _Whuaaaaaaaah!_!”

Nagisa blinked as he was greeted by the sight of Rei, clad in their rather frilly apron and house slippers, shouting at him and waving a spatula accusingly.

“It’s only 1:35! You didn’t warn me you were coming home early!” His hair was more askew than usual and his jaw was dotted with weary stubble.

“What, can’t a guy be allowed into his own apartment after work late at night?”

“NO. Out, out, out, out, _out_!”

Nagisa struggled, protesting loudly as Rei shoved him firmly out into the stale night air.

“Rei-chaaan, aren’t you happy to see me?”

“NO.” Rei shrieked, finally slamming the door shut. Nagisa heard the click of the deadbolt.

“Aw, come on,” Nagisa whined, leaning against the frame in exhaustion. “They let me off a little early tonight because of my birthday. I just wanted to surprise you.”

A sizzle and a muffled screech answered him from the kitchen. “...It’s hardly courteous to surprise the host of your own surprise party.”

Nagisa’s heart tripped over an extra beat. “Really? You didn’t have to stay up just for me—we promised we’d celebrate on Sunday—”

“Temporary deceit is an unfortunate side-effect of the element of surprise,” Rei sniffed in the distance.

“Rei-chan! You lied for me?”

“It was a necessary transgression!”

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me!”

“...You’re mocking me.”

“Yes,” Nagisa grinned.

“Just don’t come in yet!”

“Yes, dear.” Nagisa slumped against the door with a sigh. His late shifts at the hotel bar typically kept him out until long after Rei was asleep for his early mornings at the architecture firm. They barely saw one another during the week, and Nagisa was secretly elated at the chance for them to celebrate, even at the cost of Rei’s work performance the next morning. Nagisa had thought he would get used to the way Rei spoiled him after nearly ten months together, but Rei’s meticulous adoration still melted his heart every time.

Nagisa couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease him about it, though. He pulled out his phone and texted, “It’s dark and lonely out here, can I come in yet? (´・ω・｀)”.

A moment later the porch light flickered on in response.

“Oh, come on!” Nagisa called pathetically through the door. “This is domestic abuse, you know,” he added pleadingly.

A series of clanging and slamming sounds scattered around inside the tiny apartment as Rei finished preparing. After a few silent moments and an unanswered text of “I’ve been abandoned ;A;”, the door swung open from behind him and Nagisa landed flat on his back.

“Good evening,” Rei said, standing above him upside-down.

“Whoa,” Nagisa leapt to his feet and dusted off his work clothes. “Rei-chan, you clean up _good_.”

Standing elegantly before him, Rei had changed from their only frilly apron into his pressed tux shirt and slacks with a sleek black bow tie. Aside from the bags under his eyes he was now well-groomed and clean-shaven, hair combed back neatly aside from the stubborn, adorable cowlick in the back.

“We have a lovely evening planned for tonight, Mr. Hazuki,” Rei offered his arm chivalrously and Nagisa latched onto it with a grin. No matter how ridiculous it became, he could never resist Rei’s charm.

“Follow me, sir.” He closed the door behind them and led him across the darkened living room with a suave smile. Nagisa gasped dramatically as they stepped out onto their cramped patio ledge before a neatly-laid, candlelit table.

“We’ve reserved the best seats for you, sir,” Rei slid out a wicker chair and gestured for him to sit. A dozen mismatched candles flickered in the draft as he was seated by his handsome waiter.

“Would you like a menu?”

Nagisa stifled a giggle.

“ _No one else made reservations for 2am,_ ” Rei hissed haughtily.

“Oh, I think I’ve found the best place in town,” Nagisa nodded widely. “ _It’s okay, Rei, I know we can’t afford it anyw—_ ”

“We _are_ still celebrating on Sunday, you know. You have my word.”

“It’s fine, money’s tight right now and—”

“ _I’ll make it work,_ ” Rei snapped.

“Rei-chan! Don’t fall out of character!”

“Ah! Ahem. Of course. Would you like a menu, sir?”

Nagisa stroked his chin in mock thoughtfulness. “I’ll have whatever you’d recommend. What’s good here?”

“Our house special tonight is the pork okonomiyaki,” he leaned in to speak behind his hand, “with the optional fancy mayonnaise for Mr. Hazuki.”

His stomach squirmed appreciatively. “That sounds excellent.”

“Coming right up!” Rei swished a dishtowel dramatically over his arm and whisked himself back inside for a plate of the freshly prepared cakes.

Rei must have already eaten in order to keep up the charade, because he served Nagisa with grace and constancy throughout the entire meal, refilling his water a little too often and peering nervously to gauge a reaction.

Swooping in to clear a dish, he asked, “I trust everything is to your taste, sir?”

“Everything’s delicious,” Nagisa smiled slyly, slipping a hand behind Rei’s passing waist and letting it wander downward, “and the view is excellent.” He gave Rei’s backside a squeeze.

Rei jumped and straightened his tie hurriedly.

“I’m glad everything is satisfactory.”

“Don’t tell my boyfriend, but the waiter here is pretty cute,” Nagisa eyed him sideways.

“I am in your confidence, sir.”

“Oh, I’m pretty confident he’s into me, too,” Nagisa leaned back smugly in his chair.

“Would you like to put that to the test?” Rei held out a hand, smiling gallantly from beneath his glasses.

Nagisa allowed himself to be led back inside their dim apartment, trying to guess what sort of grand gesture Rei had planned for them next. Rei slipped away before Nagisa’s eyes could adjust to the dark and he was left listening to his own breath for a moment. Anticipating a loud surprise or an ambush, he called out tentatively.

“Rei?”

Suddenly the room was flooded with a soft glow and a gentle jazz orchestra began playing. Strings of white Christmas lights were coiled over their remaining moving boxes and sparse furniture, surrounding them like a shroud. The reflection of the bright dots collected on Rei’s lenses like stars and he smiled that besotted smile that Nagisa always pretended not to notice but secretly coveted.

“May I have this dance?” he bowed.

“Are you going to sweep me off my fe—eeet?!”

The lights streaked past as Nagisa was spun around and caught in the crook of Rei’s arm.

“Naturally.”

Nagisa laughed and hooked his arms around Rei’s neck, being pulled in as they swayed gently in rhythm. Rei met Nagisa’s lips and his closeness seemed sweeter and more vivid amidst their humble trappings and makeshift celebrations.

“Happy birthday, Nagisa.”

“You’re the best,” Nagisa bumped their noses together. “You’ll spoil me, you know?”

“I intend to.”

Rei swung them around the tiny kitchen corner dizzyingly. Nagisa stumbled and laughed.

“I might get used to this if you keep it up. What if I start wanting to come home to you every day?”

Rei pulled him in by the waist before stepping out again. “We’ll get there. Soon.”

Nagisa looked away. The horrendous hours at his hotel cost them a lot of their time together, but it was the only consistent work he’d been able to find near Rei’s new entry job at the architect firm. They’d sacrificed a lot recently. He looked forward to the day they could finally come home to one another. He hoped they could always come home to each other.

“Lucky I got the best dance partner here tonight, then.” Nagisa ran a finger beneath Rei’s jawline.

“It does take a certain studied elegance,” Rei puffed up slightly. “Are you stunned?” He touched his glasses with a look that would have seemed seductive had Nagisa not known him all too well.

“Mm-hmm.” Nagisa nodded encouragingly.

“Prepare to be amazed by the irresistible Ryuugazaki dancing technique!”

With a great leap and an extra twirl, Rei’s knee caught one of the stacked boxes and scattered packaging peanuts across the linoleum floor.

Nagisa laughed loudly, clinging to Rei for support. The jazz orchestra still droned on blithely.

“Perhaps I should have booked us another venue…” Rei stammered.

“Oh, I’ll definitely be coming back here,” Nagisa giggled, tugging Rei in for a tight kiss between their smiles.

“Here, I’ll help clean up,” Nagisa offered with his lips against Rei’s cheek.

“Ahh, no, that’s not necessary—”

“I want to!” Nagisa sang, drowning out Rei’s protests. He slipped out into the humid summer evening to stack their dishes, blowing out the wilting candles and bringing them inside. When he returned Rei had finished sweeping up the styrofoam kernels and he adjusted his bowtie, trying to look nonchalant.

“My compliments to the chef,” Nagisa unloaded the dishes into the sink and swiped another palm behind Rei when he wasn’t watching, “but the service was a little lacking. I have some ideas I’d like to… discuss with him.”

Rei jumped nervously and straightened his pressed shirt. “First… please allow me to serve dessert. I hope you will find it to your liking.”

“I’ll get the dishes.”

“Absolutely not!! Please have a seat, Mr. Hazuki.”

Nagisa raised an eyebrow playfully, allowing himself to be steered into the living room and onto the couch. He folded his hands neatly while Rei spread a napkin over his lap with a flourish, stealing the brush of a kiss onto Nagisa’s neck from behind. He shivered pleasantly.

“How forward.”

“One moment, sir,” Rei set off for the kitchen and disappeared for a few moments, leaving Nagisa to peer curiously after him through the strings of lights.

Rei returned balancing a glass tray and looking apprehensive. He cleared his throat dramatically.

“There are many birthdays in a lifetime, but only one such as today’s,” he proclaimed. Rei struck a match artfully with one hand and lit a candle above his tray, finally lowering it for the reveal.

Nagisa gasped. The dancing flame lit a beautiful cake decorated with a bouquet of frosting flowers in pastel blues and yellows. The detail was exquisite with a few mechanical errors, presumably from a faulty homemade frosting tube. Atop it in Rei’s elegant handwriting were the words, “Happy First Birthday Together”.

Nagisa blinked hard. “Rei-chan—”

“At first I used real flowers, but then I worried you might accidentally ingest one, knowing how rapidly you eat, and the petals of some commercial blossoms are quite toxic to—”

The napkin slid onto the ground as Nagisa leapt to his feet. He reached up and wound his fingers through Rei’s hair until they were nose to nose, squinting happily.

“I’m so glad this one is together. It’s my favorite birthday present.”

Rei drew himself up, clenching a fist to his chest in earnest. “I hope we can share many more to come.”

Nagisa nodded vigorously, out of words that Rei always had in generous supply, and kissed him fervently.

The cake was a rich chocolate with creamy strawberry filling. After his late hours at work, Nagisa couldn’t remember anything tasting so perfect. He took the piece with the biggest frosting flowers for seconds. Rei whispered extremely sappy birthday sentiments and left velvet kisses on Nagisa’s cheek, which he protested with little sincerity.

“You’ve got to eat some too, Rei, you made it!”

“Hm?” He blinked drowsily, beginning to show the lateness of the hour on the swollen rims of his eyes.

“Open wide. Ahhh…”

“Mpf!”

Nagisa managed to land half a bite of cake into Rei’s mouth before the rest plopped down his crisp white tux shirt, leaving a smear of pastel blue frosting and chocolate crumbs. Nagisa grinned nervously and braced himself for the lecture on careless dining habits, but Rei just frowned slowly and chewed his mouthful of cake.

“Not bad,” he mused. “Could have used 30 more seconds in the oven, perhaps, but overall…” He plucked the morsel from his shirt and popped it in his mouth thoughtfully. Nagisa nearly went grey.

“Rei-chan, you much be dizzy from all the dancing. Here, lie down.”

“What? I’m perfectly fine…” Rei yawned and reached for another fork full of cake off of Nagisa’s plate. Snickering internally, Nagisa scampered off to retrieve a damp cloth and tried to covertly dab at Rei’s shirt while he was preoccupied with his own dessert.

The dim jazz orchestra from Rei’s phone siphoned in from their kitchen and Nagisa swayed dreamily while he finished his cake. He was about to suggest they finish the movie they had started together the other day when he turned to see Rei fast asleep, slumped against the back of their overstuffed couch.

Nagisa shook his head affectionately and quietly carried their dishes away. In his happiness he had forgotten that Rei had to get up for work in less than three hours. Awake as he was, he resigned himself to their bedtime.

Locking up the tiny apartment and turning off the Christmas lights, Nagisa drew his own surprise party to a close. He stood over Rei for a silent minute, watching his shoulders rise and fall lightly. He squinted, tilting his head, and determined the best angle to approach his sleeping companion.

It turned out he wasn’t as good at calculations as Rei.

“Huh— Wh— _What are you doing_?!”

Nagisa strained to lift him, arms scooping beneath Rei’s shoulders and tucked knees. “Taking you to bed!”

“Nagisa, put me back, I’m going to fa-AAAALL!!”

“It’s not my fault you’re so heavy,” he heaved again, tipping Rei a mere six inches off the couch.

“I CAN GET THERE MYSELF.”

“But I didn’t want to disturb you, Rei-chan, you looked so beautiful sleeping there.”

Rescuing his glasses from the tip of his nose, Rei squared his shoulders self-consciously. “It’s too late, I’ve been quite disturbed now.”

“Come on,” Nagisa smiled, taking him by the arm, “let’s get you to bed.”

“Ah, but your birthday party—”

“—Was perfect. Thank, Rei-chan.”

Rei pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, eyes already drooping again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t—”

“Shh,” Nagisa patted his head sympathetically. “Don’t worry, we’ll finish celebrating on Sunday. Trust me,” he grinned mischievously.

Slinging Rei’s arm around his shoulders, Nagisa led him down the hall to stand, wobbling, in front of their bed. Slumping where he stood, Rei allowed himself to be undressed, barely noticing what was going on.

Nagisa carefully folded his slacks and gingerly hung the shirt in the bathroom to dry, hoping the blue smudge would come out with a little coaxing in the morning. Slipping into his own pajamas and buttoning down Rei’s, he steered him onto the bed. Rei’s head drooped until he fell back with a flump.

Setting both their alarms dutifully, Nagisa reached out to stroke Rei’s hair before turning out the light. He pulled the glasses off carefully, folding them on the nightstand, and left a kiss on Rei’s parted lips, whispering a ritual “I love you.”

Slipping under the comforter and tugging it over both their chins, Nagisa curled up against Rei’s shoulder, taking advantage of his unconscious state to hold him tightly. Rei’s alarm wouldn’t blare for another two and a half hours, but he already missed the delicious warmth beside him. As he was drifting off he heard Rei inhale deeply and shift beneath him. Just before he could lament the new space between them, Rei’s arms draped heavily around him, his gentle breath clouding in Nagisa’s hair as they shared one pillow.

“ _Happy first birthday together, Nagisa_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa's birthday is August 1st and I thought I would write him a party as tribute! Thanks for reading. ^^
> 
> butterfliesandpenguins on Tumblr!


End file.
